Love Isn't Easy
by Jumpingjamie332
Summary: Six years after the Titans first banded together Raven and Beast Boy are beginning to admit their feelings for each other. But no one said love was ever easy. They must learn how to love and what it means to truly care about another.
1. Six years later

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed. A black globe surrounded her small frame momentarily before explosively expanding. Taking out a the robots with it. She floated down to the ground, her deep blue cloak billowing behind her.  
The rest of the team panted. "Nice work, Raven," Robin encouraged. His eyes widened beneath his mask and Starfire screamed. "Raven! Look out!"  
She spun, short purple hair fanning out and saw one last robot looming above her. A metal pipe fragment already whistling through the air towards her head. She raised a black clothed arm to shield herself from the blow but was knocked to the ground by a green blur of fur. She was thrown hard onto the concrete surface and felt her head make impact. A blackness started to creep upon the edges of her eyes and hearing became difficult.  
What she could hear didn't sound promising, "Beast Boy you idiot! Look what you've done!" she could recognize her mostly machine friend's voice and tried to sit up. She couldn't move. She tried to wriggle her toes but to no avail.  
"No time for arguing. Starfire, fly her back to the tower. We'll be there as soon as we can. Beast Boy, you go with her and help get Raven cleaned up. She's going to need some stitches on her head. She's losing to much blood."  
Raven could feel herself being lifted by the strong alien's arms and from her peripheral could see Beast Boy shift into a crow. "Raven, you must stay awake please! Do not fall into sleep. We will be home soon," Starfire pleaded in her odd manner of speaking.  
But Raven was having trouble keeping her eyes open. The darkness was clouding her mind. Creating an impenetrable fog. She refused to moan or whimper no matter how bad the throbbing in her skull became.  
Even half demons have to cry sometimes.

"Oh no! What did I do! How can this happen? It was an accident! Honest!" Beast Boy couldn't contain himself.  
"Beast Boy, you must calm down now. Robin will be here soon. He will know what is the right thing to do," Starfire sighed as she continued to dab the blood away with a wet rag.  
Beast Boy was glad he was already green colored. It was everywhere. Staining her perfectly pale face red and matting her purple locks together grotesquely. He wasn't truly scared until he saw the glistening moisture in the corners of her eyes run a trail down her cheek. She never showed emotion.  
Veterinarians say that animals repress their pain in order not to appear weak in front of an adversary. Whatever the animal's outward appearance is it is actually worse than it seems. Raven was the same way. He had watched her go through so much but she never cracked. It was more than pride that kept her stoic, though, it was dangerous when she let down her mask.  
Beast Boy was snapped from his reverie as Robin and Cyborg burst through the infirmary door. "Everyone move." Robin calmly selected a sewing needle from a cabinet along with some thread that would disintegrate over time. He quickly looped and tied the string through the eye of the needle and started to place it on a spot of Raven's forehead that was bleeding profusely. Then he punctured the skin.  
Beast Boy gagged when Raven arched her back suddenly in response to the pain doubled with the feeling of her skin being re-knit together. Never would he even ever consider going into the medical field. Cy looked over at him and a knowing look showed in his human eye. "C'mon BB, lets go make sure Raven's room is straightened up for her."  
Everyone knew her room would be immaculate but Cyborg also knew Beast Boy needed a reason to leave the operating table. So he escorted the young shifter down the hall to a door marked "Raven" and waited as it swooshed open. The room had an eerie atmosphere; the only light thing was the massive white bed at the opposite end of the mysterious girl's sleeping quarters.  
"What happened Beast Boy? She could have taken that robot. Why did you interfere?"  
Beast Boy sighed, "When I saw the pipe headed for her head I... I didn't think. I just reacted. I couldn't let her get hurt," it was confusing even for him. He and Raven had never been on good terms. So why did it bother him so much? The thought of her defenseless? The ironic thing was she was the most powerful of all of them.  
The older boy studied Beast Boy's face. Trying to find something. But all that he found was regret, worry and confusion.  
Suddenly the lights went out. A scream pierced the air and their communicators started to beep. "C'mon! Lets go see what's going on!" Cyborg ordered as they jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. They raced for the infirmary and when they arrived their faces were filled with dread.  
Raven hovered above the table and four red glowing eyes appeared from the shadows of her cowl. Objects around the room spun in the air encased in glowing black magic commanded by the half-demon. Lights were still on in the infirmary but one lightbulb shattered after the next. Beast Boy looked to where Robin and Starfire were crouched in the far corner from the door. "We have to sedate her!" Robin yelled above the noise. He opened a palm and revealed a small syringe that could only have been filled with some kind of sedative or another.  
"We can't frighten her, though! How are we supposed to stick a needle in her arm with out her going berserk?!" Cyborg yelled back.  
"I have an idea," as soon as the words left Beast Boy's mouth three heads swiveled in his direction with confusion written on their faces. "What?! I can't have good ideas?"  
"No, it's just... Your plans don't always work out," Robin dropped his head.  
Beast Boy clenched his jaw, "I can be more than the comic relief guy! Just trust me!"  
Starfire looked warily at Robin and when she received a curt nod looked back to Beast Boy ready for orders.  
"Starfire and Cyborg, create a distraction. Robin give me the needle and cover my back," He shifted to a barn owl and silently flew to Robin while Starfire and Cyborg began shooting in Raven's direction careful not to actually hit her.  
Robin threw the precious needle into the air and Beast Boy caught it in his temporary talons. They began to make their way behind Raven. A piece of debris flew toward them. Robin took his bo staff from the utility belt that seemed to have everything and batted it away.  
Beast Boy perched himself on a hanging lamp above Raven and shifted into a monkey form. Then, he jumped down on her and roughly jabbed the needle through her sleeve into the muscles of her arm. He her her gasp then looked around. All the floating debris fell to the floor and Raven's eyes changed back to their humanoid form. Purple irises replaced the red and her cowl fell revealing a sleeping face.  
By now Beast Boy was back to his normal state and held her to his chest for a moment before the rest of the team reached him and relieved him of his load. Robin gingerly took Raven's unconscious body and started towards her bedroom. Beast Boy allowed his shoulders to slump from the accumulated mental and physical stress of the day.  
The red haired alien walked over to him and crouched down. It had been six years since the team had first banded together and she no longer towered above him. He now stood at a respectable 6'4'', was broader in the shoulders and had more muscle mass than his thirteen year old self. Robin was slightly shorter at 6'3'' and Cyborg beat them both at 6'6''.  
The girls had changes too. Not quite as drastically though. Starfire was pretty much the same height, but after years of workouts and fighting had more toned muscles. Though he tried hard not to stare she had also gotten curvyer. He had to admit, however, while Starfie was stunning he was more attracted to the other girl in group. Raven. She had pretty much stayed the same. A little curvyer, definitely stronger but all in all the same.  
He couldn't explain his attraction but apparently he was started to act on it if today meant anything.  
Beast Boy stared into Starfire's equally emerald eyes and sighed. "Friend Garfield, are you feeling alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Star. Go check on Raven," he got up and ran his hands through his green hair. Starfire looked back at him one more time but ultimately decided he was okay and left.  
Man Raven's gonna be pissed when she comes to, He thought.

Hey thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Originally it was just going to be a one shot but then I got inspired so here you go. I'll update as often as possible. Oh and i LOVE reviews! Until next time!


	2. A laugh could kill

"Ugh, my head," Raven rubbed her purple head and looked in the mirror of her room. An ugly scar was prominent on her forehead. Oh well, she thought, that will heal by tomorrow. Beast Boy was an idiot. She started to fume but quickly stopped and suppressed the dangerous emotion. She pulled on her cloaked and stepped out of her room. Pulling the hood on to shadow her eyes she silently made her way to the kitchen where breakfast sounds could be heard.  
Soon the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and tofu assaulted her nose. It wasn't unpleasant... just overpowering. She scanned the room and found him. His signature grin plastered on his face when he saw her in the doorway. "Raven! You're okay!" he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at the faces of her friends.  
"You kinda lost control last night when I was sewing you up," Robin replied solemnly.  
Raven took a moment to consider this. "Like I was about to suck someone into my cloak or full on four eyed demon?"  
"Umm.. the second one. It was quite frightening," Starfire interjected. Six eyes stared her down. They loved her and she was a sweet girl but she had no talent with wording.  
Raven took a breath, "was anyone hurt?" She started to feel guilty. She should have her powers under control by now, but they still made unannounced appearances.  
"No... I mean except you. Do you have a bruise or anything?" Beast Boy asked warily.  
"I can't see the back of my head BB. But you threw me pretty hard so it's a possibility." The green skinned teen winced.  
"I meant your arm..."  
"What's wrong with my arm?" Raven pushed up the dark sleeve of her leotard and let out a gasp when she saw a large purplish bruise on her bicep.  
"We had to sedate you so I gave you a shot. Unfortunately I had to jump on you from the ceiling and shove the needle in your arm," Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
Raven suppressed yet another burst of emotion and abruptly left them kitchen,"I'm going to meditate," she called over her shoulder.  
"Oh! Allow me to accompany you in your meditation!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"No! Not today Star."  
Star's face fell,"okay."  
Raven stalked out of the room and headed for the roof access. Once she was up there she crossed her legs and levitated as she chanted her words of magic. Feeling the energy pool towards her center and throughout her body. She heard nothing and everything. The beating of her heart sounded a rhythm to attach her chants to. All was peaceful, tranquil, and silent. A least for a moment.  
"Did you forget to break my leg or something?" she growled.  
"Chill, I just wanted to apologize," he said. He walked over and sat indian style next to her shadow on the roof.  
"Do you trust me?" The question was blunt. For a moment Garfield was taken aback.  
"I'd trust you with my life. I have trusted you with my life," he smiled. Thinking of all their battles together.  
"That's not enough anymore."  
"What do you mean its not enough? How can I trust you more? How can I possibly show you?!"  
"By trusting me with mine."  
"Your what?!"  
"My life you idiot! You need to trust me with my life! I'm not a defenseless damsel in distress! I'm a hero who can hold her own; I don't need a babysitter Beast Boy!"  
They stared at one another for a moment. "I never said you were defenseless. You are the strongest person I've ever met, Raven."  
"Then why do you insist on trying to rescue me from any scratch that comes my way lately."  
She bore her amethyst eyes into his. Piercing him with her gaze and willing him to answer her. She could feel conflicting emotions writhing inside him threatening to come out in violent bursts.  
He wanted to tell her something. Anything would be better than this irritating quiet. What to tell her he didn't know. He couldn't explain it even to himself. He just felt very protective of her.  
"I care about you Rae and I don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled.  
"I care about you to. Us Titans, we are all each other has. We're closer than family, but you must believe I can handle myself," she unfolded her pale gray legs and descended from her meditation position.  
"Gar, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his cheek. Guilt, confusion, pain, and something else she couldn't identify rolled off him like waves and hit her. She grimaced at these unwanted emotions and forced herself to calm down.  
"Nothing,"'he lied.  
Raven decided to let the subject go and went back to her meditation. "Azararh Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. Beast Boy looked up at her shadow covered face and sighed. He resumed his cross legged position and chanted in harmony with his friend.  
Still chanting, Raven squinted an eye open to look at the green form beside her. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed and his back straight. She allowed a small smile to grace her face and closed her eyes as she continued in her focused soul searching.  
As the sun started to go down the two Titans realize they had spent the entire day in meditation. "I guess we'd better go down stairs," Raven said. She pulled down her hood and reached out a hand to help Beast Boy off the ground. A wry smile flickered across his face. Before Raven could think of what it meant he took her hand and pulled her up into his arms and over his shoulder as he stood.  
"What do you think you're doing!" she queried flabbergasted.  
"I'm abducting you," a goofy grin showed his fangs as he chuckled at her predicament.  
Raven narrowed her eyes accepting the challenge. "You don't know who you're messing with."  
"I think I do," he shifted into a pterodactyl and carried her over the rooftops in his strong talons.  
The ground zoomed below her feet and she tried to focus. She forced her energy into her hands and they were encased in glowing black magic. She aimed a shot upwards towards the grass green beak.  
Beast Boy had saw it coming and as soon as the blast left her hand he looped in the air barley avoiding the attack. Mid loop he dropped her.  
Raven was caught off guard as she plummeted to the earth. Her cloak was whipped by the wind above her neck and her hair was likewise. She quickly waved an arm and was soon floating back upwards on a black platform. She scanned the darkening sky for her opponent and eerily nothing was there. Nothing she could see at least.  
"Looks like I win as usual," she called to the night sky. The gray woman slowly brought her platform to the ground where she started to walk towards the tower. After a few minutes of silence she wondered if maybe he really did give up and lifted herself in the air and flew down the street.  
It was when she had a face full of gorilla fur that she knew he had been waiting. He pinned to the ground and raised his fist in a punching motion and Raven watched wide eyes as it descended.  
Then it stopped, only an inch from her face. Beast Boy shifted back to normal and smirked. "Looks like this time I win."  
"I always win," with that she jerked her knee up to his groin.  
Beast Boy let out a painful groan and rolled onto his side. Raven got up brushed herself off and looked down at the moaning boy before her. "Never get overconfident and make sure your adversary is truly handicapped before assuming victory," she said.  
Beast Boy muttered under his breath as he slowly stood up carful not to bother any "sensitive" areas. Looking at Beast Boy in his current state and thinking of how they had spent the day together made Raven suddenly happy and then the impossible happened.  
She laughed.  
It wasn't a burst of overflowing joy or evil snickering, but a light giggle that sounded so out of place coming from her mouth.  
Beast Boy forgot his discomfort and gaped at his long time friend. He saw, after all these years, the pink Raven from her mind working her way to the front. Only he and Cyborg had ever seen Raven in such a state of joy as they had that day but since the. They had never seen it again.  
Quiet smiles were all she let through. But now that giggle that lasted only a moment awoke memories of that girl inside. Now he knew why he felt protective of her. Why he couldn't get her off his mind. He loved her. I really am an idiot, he thought.  
Raven blushed, embarrassed at her outburst and looked warily at Beast Boy who was hard core staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked getting irritated from his prolonged gaze.  
He shook his head, "you have a pretty laugh. Its a shame you don't use it more often." He changed into a bird and flew off towards the tower.  
Raven huffed. She wished she could use it more often. But emotions were dangerous. She looked around and then followed her friend in the air.


	3. Trapped

"Hey BB! What's up?" Cyborg asked the shifter as he walked through the door. "Where have you been all day?"

"Hey, Cy. I was meditating with Raven," he went and sat down next to his friend on the large curved couch.

"How are you still alive?! Wasn't she upset?" The only Titan who meditated with Rae was Starfire. Cyborg didn't think Raven even tolerated Beast Boy enough to spend an entire day with just him.

"Yeah, she was, but then we talked it over. She did manage to uh... knee my... family jewels," he said sheepishly.

"Ha! Good for her! Sorry dude but you had it comin'."

Beast Boy let out a low growl and snatched the game controller from Cyborg's hands. He stared intently at the screen and maneuvered the controls precisely, with a speed that only came from years of practice.

"Cy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"What would you do if you cared about someone who didn't like you back?"

"Care? As in your crushing on a girl who doesn't feel the same?"

"Yeah, sure. What would you do?"

"I don't know, maybe just tell her."

"You don't understand. I mean she really just doesn't like me. I don't think confessing is the best idea," Beast Boy paused the game and turned to face Cyborg. "Don't tell anyone okay? Robin would figure it out in a heartbeat."

"Your secret is safe with me. Can you tell me who this mystery girl is?"

"Umm..." Just then Robin came in the room.

His masked eyes turned toward his teammates. "We have a guest coming for dinner. Could you clean up in here?"

"A guest? Who?" asked a curious Cyborg.

"The new mayor of Jump. She wants to come speak to us about our unofficial position as 'keepers of the law'. Have you guys seen Raven?"

"Yeah, we were sparing about fifteen minutes ago," the pointy eared boy answered.

"I'll go check the practice room," Robin turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden blur of green as Beast Boy flew to the door and shifted back to human form.

"No, we were out in the city."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You two were sparring out in the city?"

"Yeah, she should be back by now... what if something happened?"

Robin eyes him warily, "I'm sure she's fine, but I'll call her communicator." He took out the gold colored circular device and pressed a button to call the missing teen.

Soon her pallid face could be seen on the video feed. At first Beast Boy was relieved then he noticed that something was terribly wrong.

Her skin was paler than usual and when the screen suddenly dipped down, she was probably running and swinging her arms, he could see a dark spot on her ribcage. "Guys I need backup!" She yelled. Then she turned around and hers eyes glowed bright white as she screamed her magic words.

"Who are you fighting?!" Robin asked as he pressed the Tower's alarm button.

"Someone new, She said her name is Fatin," Raven panted and street lights started to pop out of existence around her. "Shit. I have to calm down, my adrenaline is pumping at dangerous levels." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. When she opened them they widened to the size of saucers.

Robin Beast Boy and Cyborg all yelled at the screen asking what was going on. Then a deep red skinned hand enclosed around Raven's slender neck. Suddenly the communicator's camera was pointed at a beautiful red face framed by fuchsia colored curly hair. Glinting golden eyes stared back at the three boys and a smile tugged at the woman's mouth. "Hello Titans. Let me introduce myself. I am Fatin, an alien who wants some more recognition around here. I'm going to be taking over the world, but for right now I'm starting with your city. I don't really want to fight so if you'll just get the mayor to sign everything over to me that would be great," she finished.

"Why would we help you?" Cyborg queried.

"Because I have my hand around your precious friend's neck. And with my psychic powers I can keep her in a dream state for as long as I want. You have three days to give me an answer. Bye!" the communicator feed turned off.

"Looks like the Mayor is coming at a good time."

It was dark. Not that she was bothered by it or anything. In fact she reveled in it. For her dark was safe.

Raven sat up and felt her side. The fabric of her leotard was stiff from dried blood. Fatin had mentally thrown a car at her. Normally a shield of her magic would have been enough to stop the airborne vehicle in its tracks but Fatin's magic was stronger than her own.

Ironically it wasn't the car that hurt her. Well... it did knock the wind out of her as she was thrown to the concrete. But the initial impact didn't make her bleed. It was the fact that she landed on a shard of glass from the then broken windows of the car.

Here she was fighting a powerful alien and she cuts herself on a piece of glass. She gently tugged at the black fabric; trying to peel it away from the dried blood. It stuck to her skin painfully. She bit her lip to keep from letting loose a small gasp. For some reason things just weren't going well for her lately.

First she gets knocked out by Beast Boy, then she becomes her demon form, now she's been abducted and held prisoner. Raven was mildly curious, however, as to why she was even awake. Fatin had threatened to put her in a dream state, so why had t it happened? Perhaps she was overconfident in her own powers. A venerable person once said "your greatest strength is your greatest weakness". A plan started to hatch in her incredibly intelligent mind.

Before she could iron out the finer details a bright light from above blinded her. The afterimage burned in her retina after her eyes adjusted. "Hello Raven. How are you this morning?" a female voice drifted to her ears. She scanned the room again in search of the body it belonged to. Not finding any she got into her meditation pose and took a deep breath. She focused her energy and felt her spirit detach itself from its worldly form. The black raven flew through the walls trying to find her capture. A large energy source was radiating from a room down the hall.

Raven's spirit silently flew through the door. The strange alien was siting in the middle of a circle of dimly burning candles. The invisible bird aimed and flew directly through Fatin's chakra in the middle of her brow.

The red skinned woman pulled the corner of her mouth into a smirk as she opened her eyes. They glowed from the extra power contained in her now that she had the half demon trapped within. What a silly girl, she thought dryly. Did she honestly think I would leave myself so open to mental attack?

She stood pushed her fuchsia hair back from her face. She stretched her lean limbs and let out a yawn. She could hear the pitiful screams of the dark girl inside her head, but pushed them aside.

Raven fell to her knees. She was in the disposable sorceress's mind. How could she be so stupid? She only hoped the rest of the team would find her before Fatin exhausted her powers and trapped her here forever.

**Cliffhanger! Hmm I wonder what will happen next. A new update in the next few days! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love hearing from you!**


	4. Lost loves

**Hey everyone! Jus wanted to say thank you eve all who have favorited and reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

**Sorry this chapter is a short one but I hope you like it anyway. New chapter up soon!**

**Happy reading!**

"Hello Mayor Chylar. Thank you for coming," Robin coated his words with as much sincerity as he could but they still came out mildly cursory. The whole incident with Raven had his nerves stretched tight. Pile on to that the fact that Garfield couldn't stop shifting in agitation and the mayor paying a visit and you had a ticking time bomb.

"Don't lie to me sir, I'm the one who scheduled this meeting and you don't want me here at all," Chylar replied. She was young for a mayor; only thirty-five. She had short, bobbed and vibrant red hair, grey eyes that didn't quite make sense being on her face with the color her hair was, and ivory skin.

Robin gritted his teeth, "Please come in dinner is on the table." He offered his arm which she took with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll find Cyborg is one of the best cooks you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing."

"Look kid, what are you? Like... 17? 18? Drop the act. We both know I didn't come to make small talk. I came because as the new mayor I am going to make changes here in Jump. Big changes. You and the rest of the Teen Titans may not care, but the amount of damage you do during your fights costs money, money that we don't have. It's time you learn you are not above the law. You will stop you crime fighting once and for all and on top of that you will finally pay all of the fines your fights have cost the city."

For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. "What about the villians?"

"I'm sure we can take care of them in a legal manner," she replied haughtily.

"I guess now will be a good time to tell you about the alien that wants to take over the city?" he knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take.

"What alien?"

"Earlier today we were contacted by an alien with psychic powers who took one of our teammates hostage. She is threatening to kill her unless we hand over the city."

"Unless YOU hand over the city?! Who is the mayor here? Me! You can't do anything."

"If you force us to stop doing our job every villain including this new alien, Fatin, will wage war on the city and then the rest of the world," he took a step closer bringing his mouth to her ear. "You wouldn't want to be held responsible for that would you? After all, you would be the one everyone blames."

Chylar was infuriated now. "Fine, continue your 'job'. But you will still hear from me when things go to far. You answer to me now," she spun on her heel and marched out the door.

Cyborg stuck his head through the kitchen door, "so more for me?"

"Boyfriend Robin? Do you think that was a wise idea?" Starfire asked as she flew to her partner's side.

"Not really, but I will stand up for myself and my friends. Practically all of Gotham hates Batman and that never stopped him."

Starfire planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back at her, breaking his stoic mask.

"Are we going to find Raven now?" Beast Boy was about to rip the hair from his head. How hard could it be? They're the Teen Titans for goodness sakes! When no answer was given Beast Boy growled and stomped off to his room.

"Poor heartbroken kid," Cyborg muttered.

"What! Friend Beast Boy's heart is in need of repair?! We must fix it," the confused alien started after the shifter.

"No, Star. I meant that he cares about Raven and now that she's gone he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"But we all care about Raven. Why is he affected so?"

Robin looked in the direction Beast Boy had left, "Because he loves her."

Beast Boy threw things into his duffle bag in no particular order. Spare uniform, toothbrush, water bottles, some money, and a few bags of chips all pile on top one another as he angrily zipped the duffle closed. If the team wasn't going to help him he would do it himself.

He attached his communicator to his belt and teetered on his window sill. It was going to be hard to fly and carry his bag. His clothes just melded into his new form, but his bag would be a nuisance he would have to overcome.

Finally he shifted into a pterodactyl and spread his leathery wings wind; relishing in the animal instincts intertwining with his normal brain functions. He felt the power of the extinct bird corse through his veins and almost let out a joyful "squawk". He remembered, though, that he was on a mission, a secret mission.

He flapped his wide wings and grabbed his bag in his talons. First, Beast Boy decided, he would check out the last place Raven's communicator had contacted them and see if he could pick up her scent.

The stars accompanied him throughout the flight and he was briefly reminded of a lost love of the past. Terra, he dared to think.

No, it will not happen again. I will NOT lose Raven. My Raven.

He thought of Nevermore; of how she hid her emotions; her small smiles and quiet chuckles. Purple locks just brushing her shoulders. Violet eyes that pierced his heart. Her small frame so misleadingly strong. So powerful.

His stomach flipped and constricted. I will find her if its the last thing I do.

**Again sorry for the short chapter :( but I just needed something to fill the space between last chapter's events and the next chapter's events. **

**Soooo... How'd ya like it? I love reading reviews so keep posting them!**


	5. Perspective

**Okay, originally this chapter was going to be a bit different. But then I thought of this and really liked it. I hope you don't find it to confusing to follow. I swear not all chapters will be like this one and soon we'll get more BBRae action. But I'm trying to draw this out a little longer so please bear with me. **

**Without further ado, on to the story. **

Raven walked around the alien's personal version of Nevermore and wondered where her emoticlones were. She was probably hiding them away in a distant corner of her mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She hurled black energy into everything she happened upon. Hoping to weaken her psychic adversary.

*Silly girl,* the voice came from everywhere and nowhere. *If you honestly think that using your powers on rocks will weaken me then you are the saddest excuse for an empath I have ever seen. I will not be letting you go so you might as well just make yourself comfortable.*

Raven could feel her anger rising and for once didn't even care. It bubbled inside her like an evil witch's brew and threatened to boil over. "I am the daughter of Trigon! I am not weak! You cannot hurt me!"

*Of course I can, I can do whatever I please with you. In fact I was contemplating what to do to your body before your aggression rudely interrupted me.*

Raven ft her face go even paler than it already was. If something were to happen to her material form she wouldn't be able to leave.

*Don't worry. I won't maim you. I was thinking more on the side of cosmetics. How pretty you would look with a few scars her and there. Maybe introduce you to some diseases that leave you pock marked and boiled. What do you think?* she laughed maniacally.

Her amethyst eyes watered. She was trapped with no way out. Her body was going to be vandalized and she would never see her friends again.

The alien sensing her worry laughed again, *Think of all the wonderful things in life you will never experience. Having a family, defeating your rivals, hanging with your friends...love. All gone!"

Raven turned her head aside. Ashamed of showing emotion.

*Or perhaps there is someone in your life?* When Raven's head drooped she knew she had lost.

*Hmm, let me think. It would have to be a Titan. No one else would want you.* Raven's heart squeezed but she kept her face as emotionless as possible.

*Most likely someone on your team. That gives me Robin, Cyborg, and... What's his name again? You know the weird green one who's only purpose is to provide comic relief. Oh yes, Beast Boy.*

"Beast Boy is not weird, he's different," Raven defended. Suddenly she realized Fatin had been baiting her and she fell right into the empath's trap. Again.

*Seriously? You get all hot and bothered by the stupidest, most annoying geek in the world? The heart wants what the heart wants I guess... or maybe it's your pants. He has gotten more attractive over the years hasn't he?*

"Leave me alone," Raven turned and started to walk. Where to she did not know, but she knew what she was looking for. A way out.

"Gotcha!" the green bloodhound raised his snout and tested the air a few more times. After sniffing around the area Raven had last contacted him he had finally caught whiff of the strong scent of Raven's blood mixed with an unfamiliar scent that could only belong to the devious alien.

He stuck his nose back onto the concrete and followed the scent. To his dismay it vanished about fifteen feet from the battlefield.

"Dammit! The bitch teleported outta here," he shifted back to human form and scratched his head. How am I supposed to find them without a scent to follow?

He pulled out one of Cyborg's new toys he had swiped before leaving. It was an energy locator. He held it up and pressed scan; the screen beeped as the radar went off, scanning for energy disturbances. He hoped that to much time hadn't past so the locator wouldn't be able to pick anything up.

Amazingly enough the beeping picked up the tempo as it picked up energy disturbances. A faint trail was left that would lead him to wherever they had teleported to.

"I'm coming for you Rae," he promised the silent night.

"How do you know friend Garfield is in love with Raven?" The curious redhead was lying on her side next to her boyfriend. The slick sheets of her circular bed encasing them both as she laid her head upon his chest.

"He is acting the same way I did when I realized my feelings for you," he replied placing a tender kiss on her brow.

Starfire giggled. Then she felt guilty. Should she be happy when her friend was abducted and her other friend moping in his room. It felt wrong.

Robin brushed his knuckles along her jaw-line and her skin hummed in response. But it also felt so right. She tilted her head up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Her fingers becoming knotted in his jet black hair. Then, trailing her fingertips along his face she touched the edge of his mask. The only thing between her and his eyes was a little spirit gum and some fabric.

Robin lifted his hands to hers and pulled them away from his face, "No, Star. I'm sorry, but you know I can't."

"Please," she whispered. Her emerald orbs pierced his eyes even through the fabric.

"No," he slid his lean legs from underneath the covers and put his steel toed boots on. Starfire tentatively stretched out an arm; trying to grasp a handful of his cape. The material swished out of her reach when he strode to her doorway.

"Good night. I have to go hatch a plan to get back Raven. Maybe I'll call up Old Bats and see if he has any ideas."

She waited until the door shut completely before dropping her orange skinned face into her waiting hands. She screwed up again. Pushed to hard. Asked to much.

Laying her head back down on the pillow she touched her lips which still held the electric shock of their kiss. A tear slid over her cheek bone and traveled down to her chin.

The body sat, still in its meditation pose. How pathetic, the sinister alien thought. Then, taking a sharp knife, she disrobed the limp figure. She studied the unblemished grey pallor of the little empath's skin. Her purple hair just brushed her shoulders and her chakra glittered between her eyebrows.

If her eyes hadn't been encased in white light she knew there would be violet pools of premature wisdom staring hatefully back at her.

Fatin held the sharp utensil in her hand like a pencil and began to cut swirling designs of alien origin over the dark body. Where skin was broken scarlet blood rose to the surface. All over the half-demon's arms, legs, chest, stomach, sides, and angry yet graceful lines appeared. Following the wicked knife in its dance over her body.

When finished, Fatin sat up and studied her gruesome art project. Leaning back down she added one last line and determined she was finished for today.

She heard the little sorceress madly screaming in some dark recess of her mind but chose to ignore it.


	6. Author's note

**Hey readers!**

**Warning, this is not an actual chapter. This is just me talking to you guys. There will be a new chapter soon though.**

**I was looking at the stats for this story and I saw that it has 1,300 views. **

**Never have I ever thought anyone would ever care enough about what I have to say to actually stop and read my story. I mean, this is amazing for me. **

**I love to write. Both original and fanfiction stories are my escape from the real world. It has always just been a way for me to relax and let go of worries and cares for an hour. **

**The fact that you enjoy my writing means so much to me and I cannot express how truly appreciative and thankful I am. **

**So thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and I promise another chapter very soon. **

**P.S.**

**Get ready for a shameless plug. **

**If you really want to read more stories by me I have an account on . **

**For those who don't know what that is, it is a website where one can write and freely publish online original stories. **

**So go to , searh for authors(My username is booklover129) and click my profile page to see my stories. I'm in the middle of a few and haven't updated those in a while but I am planning to start them up again soon. **

**Until next time!**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
